


goblins, baby

by gyeomtriever (yerims)



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Gen, M/M, Tigers, and PEPIGYEOM!!!!, superchildren!got5, teachers!markson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 09:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19765573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yerims/pseuds/gyeomtriever
Summary: a kindergarten, uncontrolled superpowers, one (1) stressed, panicked gay... and jackson





	goblins, baby

Some days, Mark thinks he’s the best at making bad choices. They range from ‘somewhat forgivable’ like forgetting to wear his contact lenses out last Monday to ‘less forgivable’ like drinking champagne off Jackson’s (really hot) body once. Either way, he’s probably supposed to learn from them to be a smarter person. He’s not sure how that worked out, truthfully.

When Jackson offered him a job at a new neighbourhood kindergarten, he thought there was no way he could go wrong with this one. Okay, so he’s no experienced teacher, but his nieces and nephews _adore_ him. He adores them, too, mostly. If anyone wants to point out how he only ever sees them once every two years, well.

Working with Jackson, though, seemed weirdly alright. He’d thought it’d be mortifying after _that_ incident—but maybe a part of him wants to do it again. No shame can quell his desire to hear Jackson’s bright laughter every day. And with little adorable children surrounding them with their warm lovely energy, he’s sure it would make for a very wholesome picture. So, he says yes.

Except, Mark makes bad choices all the time. Jackson is a snake. The children are superhuman and way too dangerous.

Like all other times, Mark regrets.

**+1: Jaebum, Cat Whisperer**

It’s not like the children are _bad._ Mark swears he loves them despite everything.

“Jaebum, please,” Mark begs. “The cats leave their muddy prints every time they come in. Can we agree to leave them outside?”

The child squints at him sharply. There’s a group of cats pooling at his feet. Mark recognises Nora, Koonta and Odd whom Jaebum regularly plays with. There’s another black one which Mark recalls belongs to the old lady across the street. And _another_ little ginger tabby kitten today.

“But they wanted to come in,” The child argues.

“I know,” Mark sighs, eyeing the kitten kneading its paws against Jaebum’s calf. The child is unbothered and keeps his small hand scratching at Nora’s head. “But we have rules here. You know this.”

Jaebum sticks a petulant tongue in his cheek. He locks eyes with Odd.

“Odd says your rules are stupid,” He says.

“Well, tell Odd that’s mean,” Mark just huffs, glaring at the offensive cat in question. “The cats are fine outside. They like to run about. We don’t have space here,” He tries to reason again.

Jaebum’s pout grows. He looks at the cats as if confirming with them.

“Talk to me, Jaebum ah, not the cats, please.”

“Fine,” Jaebum heaves a sigh. It’s way too heavy for his little body. Mark bites back a laugh.

“Tell the cats ‘thank you’,” Mark just says, watching him reluctantly pick the kitten up while the other three follow in toll as he leads them out. Jackson strides in seconds later, carrying a tired-looking Jinyoung, and tuts at the muddy paw prints he sees.

“Let me guess,” He laughs quietly, one hand still stroking through Jinyoung’s hair. “The cats again?”

“Five, Jackson. Five.”

Jackson cackles. “He can talk with them without verbalising now, Markie. Cool, right?”

“Sure,” Mark snorts. “Bet he tells them you’re the stupidest teacher he has.”

“Hey!” Jackson squawks, not without making the child in his arms stir. In a rush to placate the boy about to throw a tantrum, Jackson hurriedly waltzes away while shushing apologies. Mark watches him cradle Jinyoung tighter before pressing a soft kiss against his forehead. If the sight makes his heart melt, he doesn’t plan on telling anyone.

**+2: Bambam, Little ~~Shit~~ Telepather**

“I SAW MARK SEONSAENGNIM THINKING JACKSON SEONSAENGNIM IS CUTE! EWWWW!”

A chorus of children noise follows. Mark’s mouth falls open, agape. Jackson grins at him from across the room. “Awww,” He giggles, voice high and embarrassingly happy. “I think you’re cute, too, Markiepooh."

The children laugh and scream. Mark turns his attention to the loudest of them all: Small, adorable Bambam. Life ruiner. Mark’s number one enemy.

“Bambam,” He grits, squatting down to level eyes with the kid. “What did I say about reading people’s minds?” They’d gone through this at least 20,000 times. Bambam never learns. He’s a ball of curiosity who has more power than he should have at five-years-old.

Bambam’s giggles take a few more seconds to dissipate—then he has the decency to look somewhat guilty.

“That I shouldn’t read minds when it’s not training,” He dutifully answers.

“Is it training now?” Mark asks. He feels like one of those old balding discipline masters who everyone hated. It’s terrible.

“No,” Bambam looks down then, the wear of being chided feeling heavier than any guilt he has (admittedly, not a lot). “Sorry, Mark seonsaengnim,” He apologizes anyway.

“I forgive you,” Mark sighs. This goes the same way every time. It’s like a well-rehearsed script between them both by now. Mark knows sooner or later it’ll happen again.

“Be good,” He ruffles the boy’s hair, which he takes as an affirmation that he has indeed been cleansed of all sins. Bambam grins happily and bolts back to the play area, and it’s like nothing ever happened. 

Watching Jackson wear the goofy smile on his face for the rest of the day, though, makes Mark wonder if he should do this more often. The ominous knowing look Bambam sends him tells him he’s really on his side, after all.

**+3: Youngjae, The Sun**

The moment Youngjae is dropped off that morning, the sky pours. Jackson hurries to shush Yugyeom, their youngest, who isn’t a big fan of storms. Mark, though, has a bigger problem.

Youngjae is _bawling._

Mark knows at one glance it’s not the type of tantrum that will go away fast or easy. While Youngjae was undoubtedly one of their calmer kids, he still has his days. And it’s perfectly normal for children to be like that—but Youngjae’s anger goes a long way. Mark’s phone rings with a notification that he’ll need his umbrella given the weather forecast for the rest of the day.

“Alright, Jae,” He picks the boy up. “What’s wrong today?”

He gets no coherent answer. Youngjae keeps sobbing into his shoulder. Mark starts to feel the wetness form on his shirt.  
  
“Easy there,” He whispers into the child’s ear, rocking him slightly. He brings him outside the class away from the other children. A particularly loud thunder cracks just as lightning flashes through the sky. Mark holds the boy tighter in his arms.

“Your friends are all here,” Mark absently says. “Jaebum would want to play with you. Do you want to play with him?”

Youngjae sniffles. He nods his head. Yet, he doesn’t seem to want to be let down. Mark concedes and holds him a while longer. He rests against the window where Youngjae can peer outside. The rain finally subsides to a light drizzle—before the sun starts to peek again.

Against the glass, Youngjae sees his reflection crack its first smile of the day.

**+4: Yugyeom, You Can Be Anything You Want To Be**

**+5: Jinyoung, The Floor is _Not_ Lava**

Mark could get fired for this—but he’s too tired to care, and too entertained to stop.

In front of him, Jinyoung glares Yugyeom down. The younger of the two boys stubbornly refuses to let go of the book he clutches possessively in his arms. Jinyoung just glares harder.

“Give. Me. The. Book.”

“No,” Yugyeom says. Mark notices the slight waver in his voice. He bites down on his smile. Yugyeom can’t fight to save his life—except he starts about twenty of them each day. Some accidental; some not. Today’s is… provoked. Mark’s sure.

“You can’t even read it,” Jinyoung says scaldingly. “It says ‘five and above’. You’re _four_.”

“Four and a half,” Yugyeom argues.

“Still not five.”

“But I _can_ read it,” Yugyeom lies. He can’t, he’d tried. Mark told him it’s okay—he could always try again when he’s five. He didn’t think Yugyeom wanted to hoard the book for the remaining half of the year, though.

“No you can’t,” Jinyoung taunts. “You can’t even read the easy one. You got all the words wrong, stupid.”

Mark coughs. He realises he might have to step in.

“It’s true,” Jinyoung says, now addressing Mark. “Yugyeom is bad at reading.”

“Am not!” Yugyeom yells back. His grip on the book has loosened. He looks ready to cry _or_ pounce on Jinyoung—but Mark knows he’s about to do something worse.

“Okay, boys—” Mark tries to intercept. His attempt is cut off by a sudden puff of smoke clouding the younger boy and _poof_ —he’s gone. Instead, a tiger stands in his place. Except, Yugyeom’s shapeshifting skills are still untuned, so it’s only a tiger _cub._ Mark almost coos.

The tiger cub mewls angrily at Jinyong, who in return just looks dumbfounded. He inches closer to the book now lying on the floor.

Yugyeom (the tiger) prowls around it aggressively. Jinyoung backs off—and Mark looks to Jackson for help.

“Yugyeom,” Mark warns. “We don’t do that here. We only want Yugyeom as _a boy_.”

He gets a defiant attempt at a roar in return.

“Fine,” Jinyoung glares at the feline, “Since you don’t play fair, I shan’t too.”

“Jinyoung, no— Jackson, help, please?”

Mark lunges to grab the cub out of the way while Jackson scrambles towards the telekinetic, but if they have one thing in common, it’s being too late. Jinyoung shoots beams out of his eyes towards the cub and it levitates right out of his arms. Higher and higher—till he’s dangerously close to the highest window which Mark suddenly regrets never shutting—

“Oh! A cat!” Jaebum notices. He runs towards the window which attracts the attention of the rest of the children. Jackson groans and shoos them away while Mark desperately takes the book to Jinyoung in exchange for returning their youngest child safely on the ground.

Jinyoung takes it happily. Yugyeom isn’t even flailing—the cub looks on at the chaos unfolding below in curiosity. Jackson guides Jinyoung to land Yugyeom against the mattresses which he does impressively well. Bambam whispers in his ear that Jinyoung and Yugyeom do this a lot during recess because Yugyeom always wants to chase the butterflies. Jinyoung doesn’t let anyone else on his ‘magic rides’ though, he laments. Yugyeom is special to him even if they fight a lot.

Mark sighs. He’ll have to talk to them about their ‘magic rides’. While he’s thankful they’re not dealing with a tearfully frightened Yugyeom right now, the child _has_ to realise his instinct upon encountering any telekinetic should _not_ be to ask for a free ride. What if some other telekinetic tries to kidnap him someday?! _("Breaking: Four(-and-a-half)-year-old kidnapped; shows no signs of distress when floating away.")_

Yeah, Mark needs to talk to them, alright.

With the crisis somewhat dissipated, Mark gathers them for naptime. For the first half-hour, Yugyeom stays in his cub form while getting spoiled rotten with cuddles by Jaebum. Then he senses Jinyoung getting grumpy from the other side devoid of attention so he shifts back to a boy and snuggles closer to him.

On the other side of the mattress, Youngjae dozes easily, while Bambam fidgets endlessly till Jackson sits down to calm him. Lazily, Mark stretches against the seat, head lolling in pure unmatched fatigue. Jackson joins him soon enough—and weaves his fingers into Mark’s.

“Really?” Mark whisper-laughs. “Here?”

“The kids are asleep,” Jackson reasons. “Besides, everyone already knows that you’re in love with me.” He adds cheekily.

Mark clamps his eyes shut in mock annoyance—though Jackson sees the shy smile growing anyway. He holds his hand just a little tighter. They only get an hour a day of such peace in the classroom—when the sun shines outside, and the kids are tired out after another exciting day of chaos. In these moments, Mark appreciates Jackson the most. Just them, a whole lot of nonsense, but even more love.

“If it means anything,” Jackson whispers a while later, the hum of the air-conditioner being their only background noise. “I think I’m in love with you, too.”

Mark opens his eyes blearily—looks into Jackson’s deep brown ones, then smiles.

**FIN.**

**Author's Note:**

> hi I LOEV U nd thanks for reading!!!!! talk with me if u want!!!!


End file.
